To Be or Not To Be
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Someone attacks them on Ino's bday, and it goes from there. expect love! and maybe even death in later chapters! InoNaru, TentenNeji, ShikaTemari, LeeSakura
1. Chapter 1

**To Be or Not to Be, That is The Question……**

_A/N: Oh! I haven't written in a while! Here's a story, about five to ten chapters long I'm guessing. It's as it says, Romance/Action/Adventure/Tragedy. Now that tragedy part isn't there, can't put another one there. TTTT…So this is going to be a…er…mainly a Neji/Tenten pairing, but there's others. Such as eventually Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru, Temari/Shikamaru (I wonder, which one will he choose in the end?), Sakura/Lee. And for the rest, they will be included, but for their sakes, there is no love interest of any kind! Now enjoy…_

It was a quiet day in Konaha, the people just walked, no excitement, no panic. Everything was just fine.

Naruto, a blonde haired teenage man, was walking down this street with the usually shy Hinata beside him. The two of them are now chuunins and are at the age of 14. Actually most of them are, but one person still hasn't become of age, and that is Ino-chan.

"We're here," Hinata said quietly, clutching the dozen of roses in her hands.

"Yeah," Naruto said smiling, he placed the gift he bought behind his back and scratched his head.

Knocking on the door, they waited patiently for her to answer the door. Naruto glanced at Hinata who was staring at the door, he stared at her and said, "Hi…"

She turned to him in surprise, "Oh hi Naruto-kun!" she blushed slightly, "It's Ino-chan's 16th birthday right?" she did her best to break the silence.

"Yeah, I wonder why she isn't answering the door…" he looked at the door, then at her, "You look nice Hinata-chan!" he smiled widely and blushed just a bit.

She smiled, "Thanks," she turned away and just fiddled with the flowers.

Naruto knocked again. Still no answer, that damn girl was taking too long. He turned to Hinata and gave her a flower that he had saved just for her.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"No prob-"

Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru came in-between them, "Ehem Naruto?" Kiba said, he turned to Hinata and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto greeted, his smile turning smaller.

The door opened to reveal Ino in a black tube top with white Capri's, "Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, Kankorou was chugging down the double eggs and I just couldn't miss that!"

The three standing at the door looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Okay then…" Naruto said coughing.

The three entered, the new light revealed what they were wearing clearly. Naruto was in an orange T-shirt with black baggy pants, Hinata in a midnight blue dress, and Kiba with a black hoodie and jeans.

They walked further in to get into her living room to see everyone surrounding Kankorou. Naruto knelt down beside Shika and Sakura, "Well this is a pretty site to see," he said in sarcasm. After Kankorou burped, everyone dashed away from him and Sakura-chan fell over. But luckily Lee was there to catch her.

Lee's eyes sparkled, "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" he helped her back up and looked at her green eyes.

She dusted her self off and saw Rock Lee staring at her. Lightly blushing, she replied, "Yeah I'm fine…"

His eyes sparkled even more, "I am grateful for that."

"Pfft, Sakura is old enough to pick herself up Lee," Neji said coldly.

Lee looked down at his feet and sighed, "I know, but it's just a killer reflex…"

"Sure it is…" Neji said.

Lee walked away and Sakura smiled lightly, "It's fine Neji-sama, it was nice of him to do that…" Neji glanced at her with a cold stare and then he looked back down at his feet.

The party wasn't something too special, there was the usual dancing and food, you know, what people normally do at parties. That was until Ino insisted on playing a little bit of truth or dare.

Everyone looked at her with a plain stare, Naruto yawned and Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Aren't we a little too old for that?"

Ino glared at Sakura, "No we are not! Now who wants to play?" she raised her hands and looked across the room. Everyone looked at her with the same plain stare the shrugged. Many hands fell up and Sasuke just muttered a, "Hn…"

"It's final then…" she smiled a wide one and told everyone to sit down.

"Okay, I'm first!" Ino said and then she turned to her side, "Okay Shika-kun, truth or Dare?"

Shikamaru frowned, "Troublesome woman…Um I'll take dare, I'm bored anyways…"

Ino smirked and looked around the room. After spotting a little something she told him, "I dare you to kiss Kankorou on the lips!"

Shika froze, a chill went up his spine and he slowly turned to the side, "H-Him?" he pointed to Kankorou whose hood was off and many stains were on his shirt. He was bloated and looked at them in a panic.

"No way…" Kankorou said, he burped again.

Shikamaru looked at him, then he let the cold pass, "Fine, I'll do it…" bravely standing up, he slowly creeped over to Kankorou. Bending over he sweated a bit and was afraid of the horrible breath of Kankorou.

After their lips connected, he quickly ran back into the circle, "The deed has been done…" he shuddered and Ino-chan laughed.

He turned to Naruto who was beside him, "Okay big mouth, truth or dare?"

Naruto thought about it, "Meh, I'll choose truth you can't do anything to me in that department…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Um…Do you still love Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, 'Oh no, please may he still not…'

Naruto looked around the room, and looked carefully at Sakura, Sasuke made another noise to break the silence and Naruto shook his head, "No, I don't…"

Ino raised her eyebrows and Sakura sighed in relief. Everyone wondered a bit, who did he love now?

Naruto turned to Lee who was beside him, when he was about to open his mouth, the windows of Ino's house shattered, about ten ninja's in black entered and prepared to fight them.

"Well this is an eventful birthday!" Ino said pulling a kunai from inside her pocket. Luckily everyone had a little something tucked inside their clothes. Tenten of course had many; her hair ties for her buns had daggers in them.

"Hmph," Sasuke muttered looking at the ninja's.

"Not so hard," Naruto said with a grin. They all fought well and kicked those ninja's asses. That was until the floor shook and a huge monster busted in with someone on its head.

"Who is that?" Tenten asked them. No one knew, the ninja looked at them and took of the mask. It was a woman, not familiar at all, she had pail skin and red hair that reached her shoulders. She smirked, and jumped off of the beast.

"So, you guys are the legendary 15 ninjas!"

"We have a legend?" Naruto said, eyes widening.

"Yes, apparently you are famous amongst most villains. There are the twelve rookies and the three sand ninjas. Are you all still genin?" she asked scanning each of their faces.

"I'm the kazekage," Gaara said in a low voice.

"And we're jounin," Temari said picking her brother off of the floor.

"Yes us too," Neji said with Tenten and Lee nodding at his side.

Just when Naruto was to speak, Sasuke looked at the woman and spoke, "We're chunnin…"

"Oh I see, so I'm not facing children now am i?" she went into a stance and her smirked widened.

The others flinched, "Just who are you?" Sakura asked remaining still.

"Oh, I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Ugh, just show us what you've got!" Naruto yelled out and charged after her.

"I guess it's time," she cackled softly and attacked them.

She first went after Naruto, Naruto used his shadow clone technique and multiplied about ten times. The battle began, the teens were ready, and Naruto was going to have a little fun…

_A/N: Okay, now we'll just wait till the next chapter…Oh and to those who are fans to my Naruto: Final Destination, I'll be adding the last chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Showdown**

Naruto smirked and charged, the woman rolled her blue eyes and muttered a little something. Naruto knew what this was and jumped up and flipped over to find the real her there.

"Impressive," she said and pulled out two shurikens.

"You haven't seen anything yet lady…" he yelled out and all his clones were ready to do the Naruto combo.

She saw this coming and closed her eyes. With her fingers moving swiftly, Naruto didn't know what was coming next. She opened her eyes and they were red, her arms went on fire and her shurikens did too. Her smirk grew bigger and she finally shot them.

"Die!" she cried out in a husky voice. Everyone saw the shurikens heading towards Naruto and just before it hit him, Tenten threw some of her kunais to stop them.

"Arigato Tenten," he said and smiled, "Damn you lady!" he multiplied even further.

"Just because there's more of you doesn't mean you'll get better," she moved her fingers again, "But I'll play your game of cloning," she pulled out one kunai and threw it at him, muttering something, as soon as Naruto dodged the kunai, it multiplied and ended up piercing him anyways.

"Damn…" he muttered, with about ten kunais attached to his shirt.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out. She charged at the lady and raised her arms.

"Oh, I see that this girl wants to fight me one on one?" she scoffed and punched Hinata in the stomach. It disappeared into a log, and Kiba and Akamaru came out of no where and they attacked her.

"No way," she said and looked up to see Sasuke and Neji, "You guys sure like using the same tricks over and over again."

A rush of chakra flowed through her and out of her hands. They pushed the real Kiba and Akamaru that were rushing to her, but she couldn't sense Neji and Sasuke. The two came up from the ground and they both jabbed her somewhere with their kunai. Also Chouji came tumbling in and almost crushed her.

"Curses," she muttered and jumped away.

The three sand ninjas came out of no where and attacked her all at once, but not even Gaara's desert tomb was good enough. Temari blew her away and right into Shikamaru's shadow technique.

"This is troublesome," he said, he moved side to side then did the chiken dance.

"Why don't you just finish me now?"

"I'd love to, but I want to see you squirm first," he turned to his side to see Sakura, Lee and Ino fighting the monster, "That beast of yours, is it a pet?" he asked.

"Yes, actually my favorite," she smirked, "You think you can kill him?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "There's a lot of us, and only the two of you, although I have my doubts, you seem strong, but so far, you don't have a chance…" he went into his thinking stance, "Hmm…You are a strong one, I need to think this over…"

She looked at him with curiosity. The Shadow began to fade, "Well, your times up young man…" she jumped away, and angelic wings sprout out of her, she muttered some things and her fingers went hay wire, "Die…"

The whole floor shook and it rained meteors, she laughed, "Well, I might be seeing you later loves," she winked, "It was fun while it lasted!" Her pet followed her, the pet only was injured a bit, and Sakura was healing Lee and Ino.

They all looked up, Neji and Hinata did their best to reflect them and everybody did the same. It was hard, and only some was destroyed.

"Oh shit," Shino said, the first time he talked that night…

The nest day, the hospital was busy. All of them were checked and they all stayed in the same room. Gaara wasn't damaged too much, he sat outside and waited for everyone to come out.

Eventually, Neji came out, "Gaara," he said, "Your siblings want you…"

Gaara nodded and walked inside. Neji sat down, he only had a cast on his arm, "I wonder how my team mates are…" he remembered seeing them last night, they weren't so bad, but looks can be deceitful.

"Neji-kun?" said a voice, she opened the door, it revealed Tenten, "Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course I am," he looked at her with intense eyes, "Are you?"

She blushed slightly, "Of course, it was nothing," she looked down and her casted foot. She held her crutches tightly and slightly smiled, "It's not that bad…"

He closed his eyes, "It was, there was all of us there, and, we still got injured. Well except for Gaara, he was only injured a bit," he opened his eyes and looked at her, he walked up to her, "Be careful now, she might come out of no where, and, I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not you."

She blushed even more and rubbed her arm, "You don't have to worry, I'm fine. I'm strong enough."

"True," he said and sat down again, "You are strong, but we don't know her full potential, and I don't want anything bad to happen."

She smiled slightly and sat next to him, "Your so sweet sometimes!"

Suddenly Rock Lee came out, he actually jumped out, one eye sparkling and wet, "My other eye!" he exclaimed, he touched the bandages and sobbed, "It's so weird! I can't believe that our youth power didn't destroy that evil woman of evilness!"

Neji and Tenten were broken from the moment and they eyed Lee, Tenten spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lee stated sighing, "Sakura-chan healed most of my injuries out on the battle field, and Ino-chan was a big help on defending that beast. All I have injured is my eye, and I just had to get out of there…"

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke are arguing as usual," he sighed again, "I hope Sakura-chan is okay, she didn't heal herself, only us," Lee looked at the door, and Neji and Tenetn looked at each other.

Again, someone came out, it was Chouji and Shino, they both looked okay except for their neck braces. Chouji pouted, it was hard for him to eat, and Shino just stood there, with two bugs running up and down his brace.

Lee stared at the door and inhaled and exhaled, thinking about Sakura and his fellow comrades, he told the others that he was going to see them.

Inside the room, the other ninjas looked at him and waved. They weren't too bad, just one part was badly injured, but they'd probably be up and running in a day or two. But did they have one or two days? You never know when she will strike again. They had to be prepared. Lee looked where Sasuke and Naruto was, they were still bickering, but they weren't as loud as before.

"You idiot! You should of thought more, instead of just charging like that like you usually do," Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"But Sasuke-teme, by now you should know, that's just how I fight," Naruto gave up on arguing, and used the truth as his defense. He smiled slightly and slowly got up. He found his t-shirt next to him and put it on, "Sasuke, if you have a problem with who I am, then that's your problem, I haven't died yet, and I'm not planning to. I may be an idiot, but that's just me. I'm tired of being angry, I'm tired of you always being right. I'm the one who is right, and you're the one lying their and glaring at me for telling the truth."

Everyone in the room stared at Naruto, this was a side they never saw. The usual uptight Naruto was gone for that moment, they saw a serious side to him. Sasuke softened his glare, and blinked, "Okay Naruto…You win…" Sasuke got up and rubbed his cast, he started to walk out and waved to the others.

"Wow, Naruto," Kiba said with a smile, "I never knew you can actually be serious," Akamaru barked.

"Kiba."

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Naruto walked out and left the room.

"Ouch man," Kiba said glaring.

Ino-chan shook her head and turned it to Shikamaru who was looking at the ceiling, "How is your leg Shika-kun?" she blushed slightly when he turned to her and smiled.

"I'm fine Ino," his smile faded, "I just don't know what'll happen next."

He slowly got up, and as soon as he did, Ino got up too. Her rib cage hurt, but she wanted to stay with Shikamaru.

The sand nins sat next to each other on the same bed. Gaara looked at the floor, and Kankorou at the ceilinbg, Temari looked straight ahead as Shika left.

"You guys okay?" Gaara asked.

The other two nodded, and Gaara got up, "Don't be so careless next time."

The other two were about to protest, but nothing came out. The two muttered a sorry, and they left the room.

Lee, who was still there was surprised by the intensity, they weren't that badly damaged. He turned to Sakura, she smiled at him, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said and smiled, "Are you?"

She winced, "I'm fine, just don't strain yourself, tell that to everyone."

"Speak for yourself," Lee said looking at her bandaged forehead and cast, "You were able to heal Ino and I pretty well."

"But Ino's rib cage must still hurt, and your eye…" she looked away from him and to the ceiling.

"It's fine Sakura-chan," he smiled and his eyes sparkled, "You protected me, and I must protect you."

She nodded, "Thanks Lee-kun."

His smile widened and his heart jumped for joy. Ever since she had lost interest for that Uchiha boy, they've been getting closer, and Lee is getting closer to his goal of winning Sakura's heart.

Sakura got up and winced, "Let's go see the others outside…" he nodded and they began walking outside.

Hinata and Kiba were left, they sat on their beds and looked at each other, "Be careful," Kiba said, "I don't want anything really bad to happen to you."

"Don't worry," she said, "I have you to protect me, and I'm pretty strong."

"Yeah," he said and smiled slightly, "Plus…"

She looked at him with curiosity.

"I think Naruto loves you too…" he looked at her blushing face, "He of course will protect you also, and we both know how strong he is."

She nodded and the two got up and walked out of the room to the others…

_A/N: Ok, a little bit of OOC, but its because of the moment they're in…Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Give Yourself Time to Heal**

**_A/N: OMG! This chapter, not too much fighting, actually no fighting at all! Get ready for tiny bits of hinting romance for the future, w00t w00t! Oh and sorry for the late update, was thinking about the future pairings again, and I've been reading some stories I'd usually not read. I think a change in pairings is needed. SO I might change again, but now it's Hina/Kiba, Neji/Ten, Lee/Saku, Shika/Tema, and last is, my really new thing, I'm taking a shot at it, Ino/Naru. Sorry if you don't like it, it's just how it's going To be from now on. Oh, and this isn't based on Neji and Tenten anymore, it's more just the pairing thing._**

Outside of the room, all the ninjas looked at each other. Each with different emotions, sad, angry, emotionless even, and one very filled with angst.

"Careful out there," Neji said, breaking the very cold ice.

"Of course Neji, " Naruto muttered, he looked at his comrades, "I'm…I'm going now, see you guys later."

They all stared at Naruto as he walked away. Hinata hesitated a bit, then she walked after him. Kiba winced a bit, but then allowed her to go by herself. Kiba looked down at Akamaru and Akamaru barked. Kiba nodded and told the others to be careful, looking at the exit, he sighed and walked out.

"Hmm…" Lee muttered crossing his arms.

"I'll go now, be careful everyone," Sakura said, "You be careful too Lee, although I don't think you need to."

He smiled slightly, and then as she began to walk out he followed her. He waved goodbye to the others and chased after her.

Chouji and Shino walked out too, they decided to go and do their hobbies of eating and taking care of bugs.

Ino told them that she had to check her house, and Shikamaru said that he needed to go home. The sand siblings all went home and Sasuke just left.

Neji looked at Tenten with intense eyes, "Hope you feel better," he turned, "Please, be careful."

Tenten blushed again, he began to walk away, and she decided to walk with him, putting on a sweet smile she grabbed his hand, "Maybe I'll be more careful if you were near me."

He looked at her, and his stare softened, "Ok then," he gripped her hand, "I'll protect you."

"And I'll protect you Neji-kun!" she winked and winced.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," her smile came back, "I'll feel better since you're here!"

Neji nodded and she smiled even wider. They decided to take a walk through Konoha, even though that incident happened, everything still seemed peaceful.

Although in Tsunade's office, things weren't too peaceful. As you would walk through the hallways, you would see bandages on the floor. They were left by Naruto, his cuts were healed, and he came to see Tsunade.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at him. She froze, there was a strange feeling coming from Naruto, the gleam in his eyes was gone, and his face was emotionless.

"I want…" he smirked, "I want permission to head out to find a woman."

"And why?" she raised her eyebrows, and stood up. Naruto kept his eyes on her, but then he looked down.

"I need to find her…"

"And why?" Tsunade asked again. She crossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

"I have to destroy her…" he clutched his fist and raised it, "I have to destroy her for underestimating me, and for hurting my friends…" he looked at her again with intense eyes.

"Ok then…"

His eyes softened and he smiled, "Thanks a lot Granny Tsunade," his goofy grin reapplied itself.

"Be careful though…And maybe takes some of them with you, let's see, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino are going out on a mission with Asuma, and well, that's it. Take any of Gai's students, Kurenai's students, and for sure take Ino, and your own teammates."

"But I want to do this on my own!" he glared at her.

"No Naruto, I don't even know this woman you're looking for, you're lucky enough I'm even letting you search for her. Besides, don't you think they want a chance to get back at her?" she looked at him straight in the eye and Naruto sighed,

"Fine Granny Tsunade…" he turned to the door and waved, "I'll be back in, um, I don't know a week or two?"

Tsunade sighed and placed her head on her desk, "Naruto…You idiot…Be careful out there, and don't die…You could be the next hokage…"

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha, he spotted Neji and Tenten walking together hand in hand. They were still injured, but they didn't look as if they were in extreme pain. Naruto put on his classic grin, winced (I'm using that word a lot eh?) and walked up to them.

"Hey Neji!" he faced them with confidence, "You two on a date!" the other two blushed, and Tenten whammed him in the head.

"Owie!" Naruto screamed out, "What was that fo-"

"AHHHHHH!" and he was sent flying.

"Nice one Neji-kun," Tenten said.

"It was…Nothing," he looked at her still blushing, "I wonder if that's all he wanted to say?"

"'Oh crap. Maybe we have a mission…" she looked into the sky, "He didn't go flying upwards…So let's visit Hokage-sama to confirm if we have a mission."

"Okay," he looked towards the direction he punched Naruto, "Oh, I forgot he was injured too, whatever, it's just Naruto anyways…"

Tenten smiled and nodded. She looked down at her foot and tried to move it on her own, "ah," it moved a bit, but it wasn't fully healed yet. She turned to Neji, "ok, let's go."

Naruto finally came crashing down, and the first to greet him was Hinata, "Hey," he said getting up.

She blushed, but only slightly, "Hello Naruto-kun," she looked at him and smiled, "Are you okay?"

He placed his hands behind his back, "I'm fine," he then looked at her," Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked at him, and thought that she should ask him, or else her mind wouldn't settle, "Naruto-kun…"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Do, um…Do you love me?"

An unexpected question from the quiet Hyuuga child. She looked at him with sincere eyes and he sighed. Putting down his arms and putting one hand on her shoulder her said, "I don't know anymore, you're with Kiba now and you're happy right?"

"Yes," she nodded, it was true, after trying her best to get over Naruto, Kiba asked her out once, and it turned into something. She still liked Naruto, but she didn't think he would notice her anymore.

"Well, I was thinking it over at Ino's birthday party, I liked you, for a while, but maybe it was jealousy. I still like you and all, but now I know it wasn't meant to be. You love Kiba, Kiba loves you, I used to like you. Love and like are very far apart you know. I'll get over it, and find someone new you'll see. Don't worry for me, and I hope you feel better," he smiled sweetly and she cried a bit.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she hugged him and then let go."

"So," he remembered his request, "Where's Kiba anyways?"

"He's coming soon," she looked behind him, "Oh there he is."

"Well, I have permission to find that woman that fought us. But I have to bring you guys with me. Tell Kiba okay? We're meeting at the gate tonight, bring your stuff, we'll be there for about two weeks."

Hinata nodded and smiled softly, blushing a bit she turned to see Kiba.

"So what did he say?"

Hinata hugged Kiba, "He, isn't in love with me, and he said that he's going to move on, and that he's happy for us."

"Hmm," he looked at Naruto waling away, "What a nice guy, although, I wonder who he'll like next?" he raised his eyebrow and smirked. Hinata hit him.

"Idiot, why are you so interested in who he likes anyways?"

Kiba smiled, "'Cause, It's a lot of fun! Naruto's a strange guy you know."

"Yeah, he's very strange," she smiled as he walked away.

Going back to Naruto, he walked by Ino's house. Looking at it with a raised eyebrow, he went to investigate. Inside he saw some damage, and some people repairing things. He saw Ino with Sakura in the living room.

"Hey Naruto no baka," Sakura said greeting him, Ino said the same.

"Hey you two," he smiled widely, but frowned when he saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme," he turned to him and he muttered, "Hn."

"Oh hello Naruto-kun!" Lee said greeting.

What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We're helping the repairs," Sasuke said with a harsh tone, "You should too."

"You guys, it's a good thing you're all here! We have a mission!" he said ignoring his rival.

The four looked at him and Lee spoke up, "What is it?" he asked with excitement.

"We're going to find that woman we fought…" his eyes grew narrow as he scanned the damages, "We'll find who did this, to us, and to your house Ino-chan."

"Ino…chan…" she raised her eyebrow, "Oh, don't you dare start with that, Naruto!" she thought, 'At least not until I get to know you better,' she smirked, for the past two years, Naruto's been becoming quite the guy, look wise, intelligence wise, and skill wise. Although she always had her eye out for Sasuke-kun and Shika-kun, Naruto can always be an option.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Okay Ino-san," he looked at her with curiosity, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay!" she smiled and then Sakura broke out laughing.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

"There…" she wiped her eyes, "There was just a little moment between the two," she continued laughing.

"But Sakura-chan," he went by her side, "Their little moment isn't something to laugh about!"

Sakura got up, "Ugh, fine Lee-kun, you didn't have to kill my fun," she smiled, "But that was priceless."

**WACK**

"Ow!" Sakura turned to an infuriated Ino.

"Big-forehead…That, was nothing…" she turned to Naruto who was confused, then she turned back to Sakura and gasped, "Did you just call fuzzy brows Lee-kun!" she began to laugh.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and whispered into his ear, "They're both the same, it's a bit creepy."

"Yeah," he looked at Ino who just got hit by Sakura. He began to laugh, the Lee, then Sasuke bared a little chuckle.

The two looked at them, "What's so funny?" they said in unison.

"Like Sasuke-teme said, you two are both the same, your like twins!" he held his stomach and laughed.

Lee winked, "It's very cute you know!"

Sakura blushed and Ino shuddered. Naruto said, "Your right fuzzy brows!"

Sakura and Ino eyed Naruto weirdly, "What?"

"Lee's right, it is kind of cute," he placed his hands behind his back. The two blushed slightly, then Sakura spoke up, "I thought you didn't have our little crush on me anymore?"

"I don't," he said with his classic grin, "I'm just saying it's cute, especially you Ino!"

Ino smacked him in the head, "Idiot," she turned to Sakura who was laughing.

"Okay," Naruto rubbed his sore, "SO the point is, we have to hunt down that lady, we're going tonight, final? I'm going now, got to get rid of these wounds eh?" he began to stroll down the street and everyone looked at Ino.

"Hehehe, you're going to be his new crush," Sakura said with a smirk.

"He just said I'm cute, you heard it, Lee said it too," she turned to him for reassurance and he smiled.

"See?"

"Ino, Ino, Ino, you baka, we already know Lee-kun has a crush on me, now, what do we know about Naruto? Nothing, so there's a chance!" she winked.

"Hmm…Maybe," she shook her head, she couldn't fall for Naruto, and she doesn't mind if he liked her. But the thought is haunting her.

"Guys, I'm going to get ready," Sasuke spoke out in an emotionless tone, "See you tonight."

"Same here, bye Sakura-chan!" he waved and left with Sasuke.

"Bye Lee-kun!"

"Hmm," Ino smirked, "It seems you like fuzzy brows too…"

"Yeah…Wait? What?" Ino walked away and Sakura looked at her suspiciously.

"So you do like him?" she looked at Sakura, "It seems we both got over our Sasuke crushes!" she smiled.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Whoa…What was that just now?"

Ino sat in her trashed bedroom and began packing, and pondering about this woman. She remembered fighting just her pet. Man was that thing ferocious. Although in some way if was adorable. She shook her head and thought that she was becoming like Anko-sama.

"Now what else to bring?" she scanned her clothing, all the same outfits, "Hmm, maybe I should bring an extra week's worth of clothes, two weeks eh? Oh my gosh, two weeks with those guys, this'll kind of be fun. Or maybe that woman will make it all angst like…"

After packing some food from her mom and extra kunais in her pouch, she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. Relaxing for a while, she looked at the clock, 6:30; she had an hour and a half left.

After getting up, she lifted up her bag, it was kind of heavy. Bearing the weight, she sighed and picked up her other bag. She struggled and then collapsed.

KNOCK

Someone was at her door, no actually, at her window. Leaving the heavy bags on the floor, she looked to see Naruto there.

"Hey," she said opening her window.

"Hey Ino-san," he hopped in and sweat dropped at the load of clothes in her bags, "Um, ano, Ino-san, you don't need so many bags."

"I only have two!" she exclaimed to Naruto.

"Okay then, you have too many clothes, we're only gone for two weeks," he pointed to the bag on his back, "You'd only need like four days worth of clothing, it's not like we can change, and take a shower each and everyday."

Ino sweat dropped also, she now remembered her week long missions, she hadn't taken a shower once. Looking at her stuff she sighed, "Okay you win Naruto, I'll unpack some stuff," she looked at her massive clothed pile.

"How many sets of clothes did you set?" he looked at all the clothes and tilted his head,

"Well first I packed months worth incase they keep on getting dirty, then I thought one more week was okay, then I kept on think, and well, here we go."

Naruto looked at them carefully, they were all the same thing, and he then picked up some other one. It was purple silk, it was long sleeved and it came with pants. "Wow, that looks pretty," he smiled, "I bet it would look nice on you!"

"You're just saying that," she said taking it from him.

"No Ino-chan, I say what I say and I mean it, some people think I'm a little too straightforward, and mostly stupid," he scratched his head and headed towards her window, "Well, I have to check on the others too, bye Ino-chan," after realizing what he said he flinched and waited for her to slap him or something.

"Ok, bye Naruto," she smiled at him and he smiled too getting out of his hiding position.

"So is it official?" he asked before going.

"What?"

"Can I call you Ino-chan?" he tilted his head.

"Fine, but I want to get to know you better…"

"Sure, you can be my camping buddy!"

"What the hell is that?" she raised her eyebrow.

"You can be my buddy, or shall I say partner when we train while looking for that woman."

"Oh sure, but I won't go easy on you," she raised a fist, "Now go, I have stuff to do."

"Ok, I need to visit Sasuke-teme," he said that, waved, then jumped away.

"Hmm," she looked at the clock, "7:00," she sighed, "I should hurry or else I'd be late for the meeting."

Outside, it was dark, Naruto jumped from house p house confirming that everyone was ready.

"Tenten?" he opened the window to see her resting on the bed, "Are you done?"

"Yeah Naruto," she said. Naruto saw Neji next to her with a bag.

"Hey Neji," Naruto greeted waving.

"Yo," he helped Tenten up and she picked up her bag.

"Hope you two feel better, we may need to fight her," he turned to get out, "Oh," he said quickly looking at them, "Sorry if my early remark did anything bad, you know it was just a joke…unless…Hehehe," he eyes them suspiciously, but they were gone from the bed, "Nani?"

WHAM

"Good one again Neji," Tenten said giggling.

"Yeah, I can only put my energy into this arm anyways."

"Oh yeah," she looked at his cast, "Can I sign it?"

"But it's probably coming off tomorrow," he was too late, she pulled out her marker and put on a puppy dog face, 'Oh kami, she's too cute, can't resist…' he sighed and she smirked.

"Success!"

"Sometimes you're too evil," he shook his head as she signs his cast.

"No, you're just easy to manipulate."

He sighed again and looked out the open window to see Naruto hopping on people's homes.

"It's 7:45," Tenten said turning to the clock.

"Let's go," he looked at his bag and clutched his fist, "We're going to find that woman and kick her ass."

"Too bad Shikamaru and the others can't come, also the Sand ninjas too."

"Yeah, I wonder where they are."

Somewhere is sand country…

"Oh god it's hideous!" Chouji screamed out.

"It's just a bug you idiot," Shino told his team mate.

Asuma shook his head, "Okay you guys the mission is to get rid of them with the help of the sand ninjas, now hurry up."

Shikamaru sighed, "This is troublesome," he turned to see Gaara and the others coming.

"Yo," Kankorou greeted.

"Hello," Asuma greeted them, "Now you're here to help us exterminate these bugs?"

"Yes," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Why is bug boy here?" Temari said pointing to Shino.

"He's an expert," Asuma said.

"I really hate doing this," Shino said in his head, but nodded along. A small tear went down his face after killing another swarm with his own bugs.

_At the Konoha gates…_

Everyone was there, and they looked at Naruto.

"What now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We pick a leader," he said.

"Wow, you don't want to be the leader?" Kiba said laughing, "That's a first!"

"Shut up," he said pouting, "I don't want to mess up and put you guys in danger."

"How considerate," Tenten said.

"For once," Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Sasuke-teme!" he yelled out. Sasuke simply shrugged.

"Okay, let's vote," Naruto said trying to shake off Sasuke.

"I vote Neji," Tenten said with a smile.

"All for Neji say I," Naruto explained seriously, "I," he said.

"I," from the rest.

"Okay guys," Neji said, let's go. He pulled out something from underneath his cast and winced.

"What is that?" Naruto asked curiously. "Is that a mini kunai?"

"Yes," Neji said holding it out to Kiba.

"It has your blood on it!" Kiba said in disgust. Then he saw the handle had nothing on it, "Oh", he sniffed it, then he remembered the smell of the woman and started walking towards the west.

"Good job Kiba-kun," Hinata remarked.

"Great!" the others yelled out.

Naruto clutched his fist, "Now I can have my revenge," he licked his lips, and no one but Ino saw.

"You hungry?" she asked, and noticed his eyes were red, "You tired? Your eye color completely changed!"

He calmed down and it faded, "No, it's just nothing," he smiled and began to walk.

Ino shrugged it off and caught up to talk to Hinata and Tenten. Naruto clutched his fist again, "I wonder if they all know about kyuubi and my transformations yet. I've been on mission with all of them numerous times, and I've transformed, although I don't think they were conscious or looking when I fought it my horrible form…"

'Suddenly Sakura halted, "Wait, isn't someone accompanying us?"

"No," Naruto said, "It's just us."

"Oh yeah!" Ino yelled out loud.

"Shush," Neji told her.

"Oh sorry," she blushed, and then sighed, "We actually have a jounin here accompanying us…Meh, no fun for me."

The others just continued to walk as it became silent and the moon showed its lonesome self. It was going to be a long trip.

_A/N: Okay people, hope you have fun reading the rest. And please, you can give me tips on how to improve, even criticize a bit, but no harsh burns please? Okay plus I'm looking for a pre-reader! Email me or simply PM me. Also tell me, through review or PM, when should she appear?_

_**One Day Later**_

_**Three Days Later**_

_Also, should the others join them later?_

_**Yes **_

_**No**_

_Oh and what do you want more of?_

_**Romance**_

_**Action**_

_And who should suffer? (Hard to choose I know)_

_**Kiba**_

_**Neji**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Ino**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Sasuke**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Something you never knew**

**A/N: OMG I am getting sucked into this story! I want to continue to update till…till I get writers block, then I'll update my other stories promise! Besides I'm halfway done the other chapters. Hmm, this one has more romance than action, wink, wink, nudge, nudge…eww, not that!**

The group head out into the night, it was dark of course, but the moonlight guided their way. Kiba sniffed all around, "Man, this woman is pretty far away from us!"

Halting, and stopping the group, Neji said out loud, "Let's stop here then," turning to pull on Kiba's coat because he continued to sniff, "Take a break…We camp out here."

The others let out a sigh of relief. Neji looked at the moon, then turned to his comrades. They were setting up a fire together, and seemed like they were having some fun. Neji's usual cold smile melted to the slightest bit. Tenten was first to notice this and went up to him.

"Neji! How cute of you to take charge of the team like that!" she winked and flirted with him continuously.

Neji scratched the back of his head. Sighing he looked into her eyes as she continued. He always knew that she liked him in some sort of way. Possibly a crush like the two girls on the Uchiha child. Except this one wasn't so attached, and this one, he thought could possibly become something. He always tried to just listen to her flirtatious talking and such, he wasn't so into the whole dating idea, and he always had an eye for fighting, not romance. Oh how his hand itched to throw a punch, or a kunai. But then again, it began to settle as his violent thoughts settled, and a smile crept onto his face.

"Hmm," he said to Tenten, "Yeah, I guess so…"

Somewhere else, Naruto threw in a stick and he just stared into the fire. A smile, an actual smile was planted on his face. He was having fun kind of. They weren't training, no drama, no yelling, just laughing.

He turned to see Sakura speaking with Lee, she was blushing, almost in the way she'd always blushed in front of Sasuke. Lee was smiling too, sure he was weird, that fuzzy-brows, but he was pretty strong, and he had a huge passion towards Sakura. Naruto was happy she finally had someone that would speak to her without any cold looks or replies, or no bashing. And Naruto was glad Lee was so happy. He placed his hands behind his back and put on his goofy grin.

"Sakura-chan, you're so nice," he placed a hand behind his back and she giggled.

"It was nothing Lee-kun," she smiled widely at him and he blushed.

'I FEEL THE FIRE AND PASSION IN THIS NIGHT OF YOUTHFUL DISCUSSION AND LOVE!' he smiled widely.

There was one strange atmosphere in the night, Lee turned to the side and threw a kunai. A whimper of a ninja was heard, and they saw a dead body over, "Hmm, that was a little close," Lee said glaring at the dead body.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, she turned to the sky, "The moon looks beautiful…"

"Yeah," he smiled and looked at her, "Well Sakura-chan, I think we should go to sleep now, you never know how much energy our youthful body needs!"

"True Lee-kun," she smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"YOSH-A!" Lee yelled out, everyone simply stared at him and sweat dropped.

"Good night Sakura-chan."

"Night," Lee replied rubbing his head.

Naruto smiled, lying down he stared at the moon and heard some barking from the side.

"Hinata-chan, have a good night's sleep!" Kiba said smiling, he laid down a few inches away from her. Akamaru rested in between, the two and howled into the night.

Naruto smiled at the two, "Hinata sure is happy," he got up and looked around the fire, everyone rested peacefully, wait except for one. Naruto looked at Ino who was throwing sticks into the fire.

"Hey Ino-chan," he greeted her sitting right next to her.

"Oh hi Naruto," she looked at him and the two smiled at each other.

"Everyone's resting so peacefully," he said tossing more sticks into the fire.

"Yeah, have you heard? I think Sakura loves Lee," she smiled wider, "I'm so happy for her."

"Yeah," he smiled, "She's finally found someone she likes that doesn't reply with a cold voice. Sasuke-teme's good and all, but he's just so depressing. I'm glad I got over Sakura, and over Hinata too…" he stared into the fire.

"Hmm, you liked Hinata too?" she raised an eyebrow and reached for a stick, but to feel someone else's hand there. Blushing hard, she pulled away.

"Sorry," Naruto said quickly, "Oh and yeah, but now, I don't know who I like now…But I can say this," he looked at her, "The light from the fire and moon, make you look so beautiful tonight," he smiled even wider as she blushed.

"I always thought you looked even cuter than Sakura-chan Ino-hime!" he grinned and began to walk to a spot to sleep.

"Hmm…" she said blushing, "You're kind of cute too," she stayed in her spot and slept on her bag as a pillow.

The next day Naruto was the first to wake, smiling; he stretched and picked up his bag. Today they were going to train, then look for her again. Now, without any sensei's to tech them anything, Naruto just decided to have their camping buddies be their sparring partners. But then, remembering what he promised to Ino, meant that he had to fight with her.

Using his fingers to count, he realized that Sasuke had no one to fight with.

Suddenly everyone woke up and started greeting each other. Naruto turned to them, "Okay guys! Let the sparing begin!"

"Tenten, you with Neji,

Hinata you with Kiba,

Lee you with Sakura, and me with Ino-chan!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "What about me dobe?"

"I don't know…" he turned, "I think you should scout for any suspiciousness, you're strong enough already aren't you?"

Sasuke shrugged and head out. A loud grumble was heard, and everyone faced Neji, "What!" was all he said before everyone burst out laughing.

"Hmm, training first guys!" Naruto proclaimed, but his stomach growled even louder.

"Naruto-kun, I think we should get breakfast first…" Ino suggested. Everyone nodded and Naruto sighed.

"Ino-chan's right, let's go look for any stands or something nearby…"

Everyone nodded, and they began to walk, suddenly, they halted and the girls pointed and Ino, "You just called him Naruto-KUN!"

The guys looked at Naruto suspiciously, "Okay there, when did it become Ino-chan!"

"What?" the two of them said together, "We're friends aren't we?" they looked at each other a smiled.

Everyone stared at them and sighed, then Lee spoke out, "Oh my kami! The curry shop is near here!"

Neji, Tenten and Naruto looked at each other in fear, but decided, to go and visit them after these years.

"Curry shop?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, the greatest curry ever!" his eyes sparkled, "I wonder how Sanshou-baasan and Karashi are doing!"

"Oh yeah," Tenten said with a light smile, "I hope Ranmaru's okay."

"Yosh-a! Lets go then," Naruto insisted and Lee led the way.

Inside the shop, they were greeted by them.

"Oh my gosh!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Karashi! You grew up so fast!" Naruto smiled, "Hehe, you're not so scrawny anymore."

"Yeah," he said in delight, he turned to Lee, "Hey Lee, how about before you eat, we have a race?"

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"200 laps around the shop!"

"Your on!"

"Do it yourself guys," Ino said with an annoyed voice, "I want to eat."

The others agreed and they all sat down and waited. Next thing they knew, Ranmaru came out holding plates for them. E was taller now, and his hair was in ponytail.

"hey!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"Yo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten got up and embraced him, "How's it going?"

"Good, I've been ere this whole time!" he smiled and finally rested the last plate for Lee.

The others stared at their plates, it was very red and it shined in the light.

"Looks…Delicious…" Ino said first.

"It is right guys!" Naruto nudged Neji and Tenten.

"Yeah…" they said panicking a little. They remembered they're first one, and now they are presented with an even spicier looking one.

"I made this one you guys!" Ranmaru exclaimed in joy. The others smiled.

"It must be good then!" Naruto stated sweat dropping. He turned to Ino, "Go ahead and try it!"

"If you think it's so good…Why don't you taste it first!" she smirked and shoved a spoonful into his mouth. The others waited to see his reaction, first he chewed…chewed…

Everyone saw this and ate it, they all sat quietly eating.

"AHHH!" he yelled out and breathed out fire, he drank his water and begged for more.

Everybody else then did the same without all the jumping around though. They drank their water and begged for more. Well except for Lee who came in at that moment with a not tired Karashi. He ate and ate, and he loved it. Ranmaru pulled out the tub of water and poured them more glasses of water and eventually everyone actually finished with full stomachs and red lips.

"That was amazing," Sakura said and everyone agreed. They each pulled money out of their pockets, and Sanshou refused it.

"After seeing such a lively bunch after so many months, it's a pleasure to serve you."

They smiled and walked out, "Thank you baa-san!" Naruto yelled out.

The others faced each other then halted to see Neji instructing Kiba to smell the kunai again.

"I thought we were going to spar soon!" Lee said licking his lips from leftover curry.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Sasuke came back saying he spotted something suspicious. The happiness In everyone's eyes disappeared and Akamaru growled. The looked forewords and Kiba and Akamaru dashed forewords into a forest.

Everyone followed with a kunai in hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Are you hungry?"

"No, a nice old lady gave me extremely spicy curry before I set off," he frowned, "It was really spicy, I hate hot food, cold dishes are more for me."

"I could tell," Naruto declared shaking his head.

Soon, everyone became quiet, no sign of a lady, no sign of a huge beast. Although there were some rustling in the trees. Everyone through their kunais into that direction right away.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. They all halted and Neji told them that it was okay to go after him, or shall we say them.

"Quiet though, we're not exactly sure what we're after," the others nodded and he and Kiba went ahead after Naruto and Sasuke.

"I wonder who they are…" Naruto said to himself hopping faster through the trees.

"Probably just bandits…."

"They could be accomplices…" Naruto countered Sasuke and he looked at him.

"Maybe you're right for once Naruto-Baka"

"Whatever," Naruto began to try not to argue with the vengeful shinobi. Ever since they retrieved him, there has been a bigger silence, but a greater friendship growing between the two.

"Wait," Sasuke said, the team halted and then kunais flew out of nowhere. Neji jumped up doing his whirlwind, and the others countered some kunais with their own.

"So these are the children?" a dark voice said from the shadows…

"Probably," a woman's voice called out.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked quite loudly. A man and a woman came from the shadows, "we're here to challenge you…"

"Just who are you?" Neji asked.

"We work for the Boss, she told us to feel free to destroy you," the woman said, she pulled out a kunai and licked its edges, "hehe, this'll be fun, anyone who has faced boss and survived with those injuries, must be good."

"True sister, let's kick their asses."

The others removed their casts and bandages they were about healed except for a scratch or two.

"Bring it on!" Lee shouted in excitement.

_**A/N: Okay, expect another chapter soon, and vote people vote!**_

_**Should the 'Boss" appear in two days? Or three?**_

_**Who should suffer? Neji, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, or Kiba?**_

_**And more of: Romance? Or Action?**_

_**Oh and is still looking for pre-reader!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shinn and Asuka**

_**A/N: YOSH-A! Another chapter going up!**_

The man and woman smirked and they suddenly disappeared. The group looked everywhere and Hinata and Neji activated their byakugan. Sasuke who was also smirking activated his sharingan.

"Impressive bloodline limits," the woman said from somewhere. She suddenly stopped and threw numerous shurikens, "Dodge that kids," she smirked and suddenly disappeared.

They didn't have much of a problem, Naruto frowned as one almost cut part of his hair. He suddenly used the kage bunshin no jutsu and multiplied plenty versions of himself.

"Now where did those two go?" all Naruto's said at once.

"Naruto, they didn't hide, they're here, but running at a very high speed," Neji said countering some shurikens.

The next thing you'd see was Lee fighting the air. Although it didn't really seem like it, for random chakra emerged out of the placed he hit.

"Shit," the man said and he appeared, "I can't be so fast with my chakra depleting like this," he did some hand symbols and jumped onto a tree.

"You're not getting away," Lee said.

"I'll help fuzzy-brows," five of Naruto's clones said.

Lee nodded and the six charged after the man. The man smirked and kept on throwing kunais while dodging their attacks.

"Damnit that guys fast," one Naruto said before turning into smoke. The other Narutos became enraged when their comrade fell. Lee was still being Lee with his kicks and punches.

The man sensed something, "Shit," he yelled out flipping over backwards involuntarily.

"Oh yeah! Ino and Sakura combination complete!" Sakura yelled out giving Ino a high five.

Lee clapped for their good work while the four Naruto went after the lying down man.

"What's your name?" one Naruto asked pointing his finger.

"Shinn," the man said getting up. He smirked once again and threw four kunais instantly to destroy the clones.

He thought for a moment, 'Asuka? How are you doing?'

'These punks aren't that bad, I've been hit numerous times and my chakra is depleting quick!'

'Should we scram?' he thought turning to find a girl collide with him. He accidentally touched her breasts.

'No, we'll look like cowards, you know that right Shinn?'

WHAM

'Shinn?' a voice in his head said as he flew backwards.

"Pervert!" Tenten screamed as of instinct. After getting rid of her angry face, she looked up to see the man flying, "Oh, oops sorry mister."

"No you did a good job Tenten," Neji said passing by her to go after the man.

She blushed slightly but got hit in the head by some sort of rubber ducky, "What was that!" she yelled out in anger.

"My evil jutsu of doom," Asuka said, she laughed evilly, then disappeared.

"What does she mean by evil jutsu!" she turned to see the rubber ducky transforming into some sort of rabid monkey dog thing…(A/N: I could just go on and on…)

"Shit!" she yelled out dodging its humongous paw, "Neji-kun!" she yelled out passing by him.

"Whoa," he replied, then chasing after her.

Somewhere else, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura was fighting the woman. She cackled evilly and threw many kunai, she then pulled out five scrolls, unraveled them then jumped around.

Kiba called on Akamaru and they attacked her before she finished. Hinata then ran up to her for some hand to hand combat. But then the scrolls appeared again and out came millions of random weapon including the plastic spork. Sakura went ahead and helped out Hinata while Kiba fell behind and dug underneath the ground.

"Impressive," she muttered then jumped high up ito the air avoiding Kiba and Akamaru, "You children certainly are amazing, but now…SHINN!" she yelled out.

Suddenly a gust of wind appeared leaving Shinn holding one of Naruto's clones. It disappeared in a poof of smoke and the rest of the group besides Neji and Tenten came.

"Just who are you two?" Sasuke asked.

"Shinn," the man said.

"Asuka," she said.

"And we are twins out to serve the 'Boss' and now you must die!" they began to glow and all of them charged at the twins. But unfortunately they were all bounced back by the force.

Now back at the evil…thing…Neji and Tenten had trouble.

"Argh!" the thing called out swinging its tail and hitting Tenten.

She got back up quickly and pulled out two of her scrolls. Throwing them up she did that dragon thingy (A/N: as you can tell by now, I have no memory of the names of certain, and maybe all jutsus) she then started throwing weapons. Some being flung back and some on the beast.

Neji smirked and ran up the beast (A/N: Ew…) and punched it in the face and it poofed back into a rubber duck.

Hearing random fighting noises, they turned to see one heck of a screature. It looked like the man and woman, but its hair was longer, had a tail, wings and blue skin.

"Try and defeat us now little children!" it cackled.

"Man, I wish Shikamaru was here," Ino said, "He'd know exactly what to do."

Somewhere, Shikamaru sneezed and began to float. His comrades sweat dropped and so did the sand sibling. Suddenly he started flying at high speed. His teammates worried and the sand sibling bored, they followed him into the random world of blue skinned people.

_**A/N: As you can tell not much effort was put into this. I need people to vote, and I needed to type, (I had an itch) now next chapter is fighting and I need to know who is going to suffer.**_

_**Who is to suffer:**_

_**Neji**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Ino**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Kiba**_

_**Should the boss appear after that fight in…**_

_**One day**_

_**Two days**_

_**Three days**_

_**Please R&R and yeah that's it…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Still Fighting…**

_**A/N: YOSH-A! Another chapter going up!**_

Neji punched the beast in the face and it wailed in pain. Tenten smirked and took out some num-chucks. Yelling her battle cry the jumped over to where Neji had been when he hurt the beast and starting hitting him like crazy.

"You! You are dead!" she yelled out whacking him hysterically.

"Tenten stop!" he yelled and she stopped to tilt her head.

"What?" she yelled and the monster poofed away.

"See, you did good, it's best not to waste energy," he said quickly and coldly, "Let's go help the others," he then said grabbing her hand.

Tenten blushed as she was dragged towards the others.

The rest stared at the blue creature that flapped its wings before them. Suddenly Shikamaru came flying hitting the blue creature in the face.

"Sister that was humiliating, you could have been able to dodge that," the male voice said through the creature.

"Shut up brother, you are part of this creature too as you should know," she scowled, "It's not my fault, it is yours." The creature growled and just decided to look down at the thing that dared to hit them.

"Oi," Shikamaru whispered, "This is troublesome…" he then looked up and gasped at the blue creature that looked down at him. Reacting, he backed away and bumped into Sasuke.

"Well, we could use some help," Sasuke said in a cold voice, "Hn."

"What is this thing?" Shino asked coming along with Chouji and the sand siblings.

"It's a mix of a brother and sister," Sakura said, "We have no idea what it's called…"

"Hmm," the creature began licking it's lips, "More children to eat eh?" it laughed, "And you can call us, MORPHA!" and it began to charge at Shikamaru, "This is for making us look stupid!"

Shikamaru reacted at once and dodged them throwing a kunai with an explosive tag, smirking he flipped over backwards and met the others.

"You guys, they seem easy to anger, Naruto I need you to be distraction okay?" Naruto nodded and Shikamaru continued to whisper, "Okay so once you got them distracted, Ino will use her mind jutsu and then Chouji will do his meat tank roll right after she cancels. This will be our first approach," the others nodded and jumped back.

"Hoy! Blue faced freaks!" Naruto yelled with a smirk on his face, he then did a kage bunshin no jutsu and created ten clones, all at once they slapped their butts and stuck out their tongue, "LOSERS!"

"Brat!" they screamed

Shikamaru smirked, "Tenten, purposely miss to see if they're really distracted."

She nodded and threw a kunai right past their heads and they didn't budge away from destroying Naruto's clones.

"Ino now!" Shikamaru yelled, Ino nodding and positioning her hands in the right place.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" she then said, transferring her body into the other and Sakura, who was at her side caught her unconscious body.

"Yes Ino," Shikamaru said with excitement when the blue creature froze.

"Guys! I did it!" she yelled happily and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Good job Ino," he said to her as he returned to the others.

The blue creature's cheeks turned a bit purple, but snapped back to reality turning to the gang once more, "Chouji!"

"Hai!" Chouji quickly said, doubling his size, smirking he yelled out a vicious battle cry and as the blue creature yelled 'kai' it screamed in surprise as the big rolling ball of human collided into them.

"Ino," Sakura said smiling, "You did an awesome job!" she said in excitement.

Ino didn't reply. Instead her dull eyes just stared into the distance and her body turned a tinge of blue. The same shade of blue as the creature that the twins became.

"Shit," Sakura cursed jumping back, "Shikamaru, we have a major problem here!" she yelled catching Shikamaru's attention.

"Ahh…" Ino's voice coed, smiling a crooked smile to the gang.

"Ah!" Chouji yelled, being knocked over by the blue creature.

"Sister, it was a success!" the creature called Morpha cried raising its arms and flying into the sky once more.

"Yes," Ino said, but apparently, she was Asuka. "Now, let's finish this," she said smirking and charging towards Shikamaru.

"Crap!" Shikamaru muttered this time, too shocked to move.

"Argh!" a voice cried. Shikamaru opened his eyes to see that he wasn't being attacked by a strangely blue Ino. But found Temari wielding her fan in front of him.

"Don't forget we're here," Temari told Shikamaru with a smug face.

"Ugh!" the male of the twins cried out, sand covered from neck to toe.

"Hmph," Gaara muttered holding the sand in place, "Too easy," he said and crushed the blue creature.

Neji and Tenten together gasped as two hands grabbed theirs downwards.

"Shit!" they both cried out being pulled into the ground.

"Neji! Tenten!" Lee cried out, and ran towards them grabbing their other hands.

"What's pulling us downwards!" Tenten cried.

"It's probably the real blue creature," Neji said struggling.

"Kankuro now!" Temari cried and two puppets held the blue Ino to the ground.

Naruto created several kage bunshins and helped pull Ino down.

"Now…" Asuka/Ino began, "You wouldn't hurt your friend right?"

"Who said we wouldn't?" Temari said smirking and blew the fan.

'Ino I know you will survive this and kick that bitch out of your mind…' Temari thought as she, Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura charged after the blue Ino.

--------------------------------

_Within the dark and empty corridors of Ino's mind…_

'_You, freak,' Ino began, waking from her unconscious state._

'_Oh so you woke up girl,' Asuka said within her mind._

'_Of course, now get out!'_

'_You'll have to defeat me first,' she said smirking._

'_Too easy Ino,' her inner self said appearing out of no where._

'_What? Two of you?' Asuka said with a frown on her face._

'_Try and take us both down!'_

'_Hmph, numbers don't mean anything!' Asuka cried out with a smirk. She formed signs and blew a fireball from her mouth._

_Both Ino's smirked and did some sort of pattern of flips and cartwheels and ended up punching Asuka in the face. Then, they gave each other high fives, then disappearing, they appeared before a dazed Asuka and kicked her face._

'_WE SAY OUT!' the both yelled and Asuka fell over, and disappeared._

'_YATTA!' the two cried out._

----------------------------------

"Ah!" Ino yelled jumping onto the tree that was conveniently behind her.

"Oh so you're awake Ino?" Kankuro asked and Ino nodded, the shade of blue disappearing, and her usual pale skin developing.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, and Lee were all pulling on each other, trying to get Neji and Tenten out.

"Hey I think its working!" Kiba yelled out and Akamaru who was also pulling barked.

"What's with this sudden lightness?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"Look who's behind us!" Kiba said happily and Hinata turned to see ten Naruto clones pulling.

"Naruto-kun," she said smiling, but then turned back to pull.

"Where is that Shinn?" Asuka said in the trees.

"There you are bitch!" Ino and Sakura yelled, both punching Asuka from the back of her head.

"Ugh!" she yelled falling hard into the ground. She struggled, then slowly got up and saw two people in front of her.

"Keh, these people are troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to Temari that was beside him.

"Shikamaru, just do the freaking jutsu," Temari demanded rollding her eyes.

"Heh," Shikamaru said and caught the slightly dazed Asuka in his shadow trap.

"I thought you were going to return to that blue thing," Temari stated, with Sakura and Ino next to her.

"No," Asuka said struggling against Shikamaru's shadow, "Shinn is probably back to normal now," she frowned, "That girl has two selves, its impossible."

"Oh yeah inner me!" Ino yelped happily.

"You copied me Ino-pig," Sakura said annoyed.

"What!" Ino replied making a fist.

"I said you copied me pig!" Sakura yelled back and their forehead connected in a raging argument.

"How annoying," Kankuro muttered, his puppets back in their respective place.

"How long can you stay like this Shikamaru?" Temari asked holding her fan firmly in her hands.

"For a nice long while," Shikamaru said with a smirk, "The rest of you go and help the others, Temari you stay with me okay?"

Temari blushed slightly and quickly nodded as Ino and Sakura hmphed and walked away with Kankurou.

"HEAVE! HEAVE! HEAVE!" Lee cried out, "HEAVE WITH ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE! DON'T FORGET THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH GROWS STRONG WITHIN YOU!" Lee also cried out and Tenten and Neji, partially inside the hole sighed.

"I won't let you take my nii-sama!" Hinata cried out and pulled even harder. Kiba smirked at her determination and everyone yelled 'pull' once more.

"YES!" Lee cried out as he jumped into the air and everyone else fell over backwards. Tenten and Neji flew into the air and landed hard onto the ground. Well Neji fell hard and Tenten landed on the cushion known as Neji.

"Mmm!" Tenten wailed when she found her lips connected to Neji's.

"Mm!" Neji also mumbled, but then the two mumbled and decided to let in the kiss. They closed their eyes and took it in passionately, that was until Naruto's bunshin appeared out of no where and fell next to them, startling them.

It poofed out of existence and Tenten and Neji quickly got up blushing furiously.

"You can't hold me down forever boy," Asuka yelled and Temari smirked.

"Maybe not, but he's thinking of a plan for when you get released," she then turned to Shikamaru, "Right Shika-kun!" she said in excitement but closed her mouth.

Shikamaru looked at Temari in disbelief, blushing slightly he spoke out of his thinking stance, "Shika-kun?" he asked.

"Hehehe…" she muttered blushing, "A nickname for you?"

He looked down and sighed, "I'll let you call me that," he began and she gasped lightly, "Only if you let me call you Temari-chan," he then finished with a wide lazy grin.

She blushed a deeper red, "O-Ok…" she said almost speechless.

"You humans and your 'love'," Asuka commented, "It sickens me!"

"What do you know?" Temari said sticking her tongue out.

"Hmph," Asuka said closing her eyes.

Now children, I won't fall for the stupid trap my sister fell into," Shinn stated with a huge smirk.

"Whatever you say," Naruto said and they all smiled, "Look who your fighting, shadow bind or not, you will be defeated easily."

"Hmph," Shinn said the made five kage bunshins.

"Tenten, Lee and I will face one," Neji began, "Naruto and Sasuke fight another, Hinata and Kiba fight another, Ino and Sakura foight another and Chouji and Shino fight the last one. Is this clear?"

"Hai!" they all declared.

Naruto faced Sasuke, the two smiled at each other, "The usual?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Shino, you placed the bug?" Chouji asked.

"Yes," Shino said firmly and a bug crawled across his face.

"I'll take one pill for now," Chouji stated eating one up.

"Be careful," Shino stated and Chouji nodded.

"Ino," Sakura started, "Let's pull him towards the tree, then use our combination to knock him out."

"Yeah, then we beat the shit out of his unconscious body."

"Tenten, Lee, the usual formation," neji stated and the two nodded.

Tenten pulled out her twin dragon scrolls and Lee prepared to use his lotus. Neji activated his byakugan and he and Lee surrounded the original Shinn.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata began activating her byakugan.

"Yes?" Kiba asked.

"I'll weaken him first with my attacks, I'll deplete his chakra. Then you must attack with Akamaru-kun."

"You want me to leave you alone for the first part?"

"Yeah just back me up…"

"Okay…"

"Ahh…" Asuka said stretching, "Now it gets interesting."

Temari pulled out her fan and Shikamaru stayed kneeling, "You, she's weak, knock her over, then just keep on attacking her. I'll back you up."

"You're trusting a woman with such a job?" Temari teased smirking.

"You're fighting a woman, plus Temari-chan, you're pretty good…" he smirked, "You're strong, for a woman…"

She blushed, "T-thanks…"

"Hmph lets get this troublesome deed over with…I'm hungry…" he looked up and saw the night sky, "Keh, it's late…"

**_A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Review please…_**

_**Please R&R and yeah that's it…**_

**Pre-Reader: Mikee1thank you!**


End file.
